Libro Hechizado
by RavenYaz
Summary: La curiosidad mato al gato, pero el gato murio sabiendo... Ese fue el lema de nuestro querido amigo verde, al curiosear en el cuarto de cierta hechicera. Pero lo que no esperaba era que un libro del pasado conocido por todos, lo atrapara entre sus paginas... Que pasara? Raven podra salvar a Chico bestia de las garras del poderoso dragon? Descubranlo y Revieeeeeews!
1. Curiosidad

Libro Hechizado

Capitulo 1: Curiosidad

Era un día normal en la Torre, Robín entrenaba, Cyborg y Chico bestia jugaban el último volumen de su video juego favorito, Starfire alimentaba a sedita y Raven…

- ¿Un minuto donde esta Raven?- Pregunto Chico bestia al notar la ausencia de la hechicera, no es que ella siempre estuviera con ellos, pero desde la mañana del día anterior no se había dignado en salir de su habitación.

- Pues… no lo sé viejo, quizás esta meditando en su habitación- respondió Cyborg confundido, no había notado que la bruja había estado ausente demasiado tiempo, hasta para ella.

- Iré a buscarla, quizás se le ofrece algo…- Y luego de esta frase Chico bestia se encamino a la habitación de la hechicera. Ya ahí, toco la puerta muy sutilmente para no interrumpir a Raven en su meditación, si es que esta estaba meditando. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, volvió a tocar, esta vez más fuerte, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Así que se armó de valor y se escabullo hacia la habitación transformándose en un diminuto mosquito.

- ¿Raven?- Chico bestia se sorprendió al notar la ausencia de la chica en la habitación, pero sin duda ese era un buen momento para saber más sobre su misteriosa amiga. Así que comenzó a indagar entre todas las cosas de la chica, revisando y curioseando por todas partes. Entonces fue cuando vio un viejo y muy intrigante baúl, no podía aguantar la curiosidad, así que lo abrió y allí estaba el libro, un extraño y curioso libro blanco. Chico bestia lo dudo varios minutos, pero no pudo aguantar su curiosidad ante tan intrigante y hermoso libro, así que lo abrió y comenzó a leer, era muy interesante, trataba sobre la batalla de un hechicero y un poderoso dragón, Chico bestia se concentró en la lectura, no le gustaba leer pero tenía que admitirlo, aquel libro era muy interesante. De un momento a otro las páginas del libro empezaron a pasar solas, como si un gran viento inexistente las hubiese alborotado y repentinamente una luz blanca envolvió a Chico bestia y lo atrapo en el extraño libro.

- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Es uno de los trucos de Raven? ¿habrá cumplido su promesa de enviarme a otra dimensión? ¿Por todos los cielos donde rayos me encuentro?- Decía el chico verde mientras caminaba por un lugar que parecía ser una cueva.

- Estas en mi mundo, hace tiempo que no tenía visitantes por aquí, desde que mi dulce Raven me encerró aquí nadie había vuelto a abrir este libro. Eres muy curioso y ahora estas aquí atrapado al igual que yo, y si Raven quiere rescatarte tendrá que sacarme de esta prisión de páginas a mí también.- Decía una voz desde lo profundo de la cueva, Chico bestia conocía la historia y pudo deducir de quien se trataba.

- ¿Malchior?- Articulo Chico bestia con algo de temor, pues si se confirmaban sus sospechas tendría una ardua batalla que contarle a sus amigos, si es que lograba sobrevivir a ella claro.

- Que perspicaz, así es, soy el gran Malchior de Nol para servirte, o tal vez quien me servirás serás tú a mí.- Dijo la voz apareciendo en frente del chico en forma de hechicero con sus intrigantes ojos azules y misteriosa esencia, sorprendiendo a Chico bestia.

- ¿Que no se supone que tú eres un dragón feroz, grande, intimidante y todo lo demás?- Pregunto el verde causando una siniestra y fina risa en el hechicero.

- Yo soy lo que quiera ser, estoy en mi mundo ¿recuerdas?- Respondió sencillamente el hechicero. Chico bestia solo se limitó a concentrarse en buscar una forma de salir de ahí, pero para eso debía saber cómo entro. Si estaba con el tramposo dragón, entonces estaban ¿en el libro de Raven?

- ¿Cómo lograste encerarme en el libro?- Pregunto Chico bestia atando cabos. Otra vez retumbo la sarcástica y refinada risa del dragón.

- Fue sencillo, fue la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde hace algún tiempo…- Comenzó a explicar el bello hechicero- Luego de que Raven me aprisiono en el libro, coloque un fuerte hechizo en las páginas de este, para que Raven lo leyera y quedara aprisionada aquí conmigo, pero tú lo leíste antes, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé, no estaba seguro de que el plan anterior funcionara…- Contesto el hechicero, intrigando a Chico bestia.

- Y… ¿cuál era el plan anterior?- Pregunto Chico bestia, Malchior le dirigió una sonrisa perversa que chico bestia no podría notar ya que este cubría su boca, y luego le revelo su plan anterior.

- Esperaba que Raven leyera el hechizo en algún momento y quedara atrapada conmigo, a diferencia de mi ella tiene el poder necesario para sacarme del libro…- Malchior no termino de explicar pues el chico verde lo interrumpió.

- Y si ella quedaba atrapada también, para liberarse tendría que liberarte a ti…- Malchior asintió, y Chico bestia quedo pensativo por un instante y luego de analizar bien el antiguo plan del dragón se dio cuenta de un pequeño fallo- Que poco conoces a Raven, ella nunca arriesgaría la ciudad para salvarse a ella misma, ella hubiese preferido quedarse aquí atrapada el resto de sus días.

- Conozco muy bien a Raven, es por eso que no estaba seguro de que funcionaria, pero ahora si lo estoy, ella no te condenara a ti, ambos sabemos que no lo hará, solo es cuestión de tiempo y al fin seré libre- Resolvió Malchior con maldad en su rostro, cosa que aterrorizo un poco al chico verde.

- No, no lo permitiré, le pediré que no lo haga- Dijo Chico bestia enojado.

- ¿Y crees que te complacerá?- Pregunto Malchior esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa nuevamente inapreciable. Chico bestia se deprimió un poco ante esa pregunta, él sabía que Raven nunca sacrificaría a ninguno de sus amigos, pero tampoco podía sacrificar a la ciudad por una indiscreción que el cometió al curiosear en sus cosas.

- No te liberara, aunque eso signifique perder mi libertad…- Chico bestia quería convencerse a sí mismo de que podría aguantar toda su vida atrapado en un libro, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrado. Malchior comenzó a reír nuevamente e hizo un gesto de superioridad y luego se retiró, pero volvió rápidamente cuando escucho esa dulce voz.

- Por Azar…- Se escuchó la voz de la hechicera al llegar a su cuarto y ver el libro que aprisionaba el dragón en el suelo, y abierto, luego pudo observar que junto al libro había un poco de cabello ¿verde?- Chico Bestia- Dijo en un suspiro ahogado y comenzó a temblar del miedo inevitablemente.

- Así es mi dulce Raven, tu amigo está aquí disfrutando de mi humilde morada, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?- Raven escucho esa voz, esa voz, que era capaz de erizarle la piel, pero que ella sabía era traicionera y en estos momentos solo buscaba su conveniencia como en la ocasión anterior, solo que esta vez ella no se prestaría a sus manipulaciones esta vez no.

- Raven, no lo escuches, estaré bien, me las puedo arreglar solo, ¿Raven?- Chico bestia no lograba que la bruja lo escuchara, ¿cómo Malchior lo podía hacer? Raven se dejó llevar en un suspiro por unos minutos y luego miro el libro con decisión.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para sacarlo?- Pregunto la hechicera con un tono resignado pero decidido. En los finos y elegantes labios de Malchior se pudo apreciar aquella perversa sonrisa que dictaba la sentencia de la bella hechicera.

* * *

Creo que es el capitulo mas corto que he hecho en mi vida, pero asi sera el Fic corto, o al menos eso creo hasta ahora.

Bueno espero que les guste y tenga buena aceptacion... hasta el proximo!

Shau! :)


	2. Sin opcion

Capítulo 2: Sin opción

Genial, ahora el dragón cree que me tiene en sus manos y lo peor es que es cierto, tengo que sacar a Chico Bestia del libro a como dé lugar. Maldición, porque siempre tiene que entrometerse en mis cosas.

- Dulce Raven- La hermosa hechicera salió de sus pensamientos y escucho la voz de aquel que la había traicionado- La única manera de sacar a tu curioso amigo de aquí es invocando el mismo hechizo que utilizaste cuando me liberaste a mi.- Dijo el fino hechicero desde adentro del libro.

- Pero si lo hago, tú también serás libre…- Respondió Raven cabizbaja, ya había entendido el plan del odioso dragón, y no sabía de qué forma ayudar a Chico Bestia sin perjudicar el mundo entero, cuando repentinamente una idea asalto su mente.- Espera un minuto, como puedo estar segura de que esto no es un truco, como puedo asegurarme de que Chico Bestia quedo atrapado en el libro realmente.- Pregunto la hechicera causando la diversión del dragón.

- Supongo que debes confiar en mi palabra, o esperar a que todos tus amigos se percaten de que falta un miembro de tu grupo.- Dijo Malchior burlándose de la linda peli lavanda- Si yo fuera tú, escogería la primera opción.- Volvió a mencionar.

- Basta de juegos dragón, nunca más confiare en ti…- Dijo Raven con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Dragón? Quieres castigarme con tu indiferencia querida hechicera, pero yo sé que aún me amas- Respondió el dragón lastimando cada vez más a Raven con cada palabra.

- ¡Basta!- Grito la hechicera cerrando el libro de un golpe, luego cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo para contener una lágrima traviesa que al final logro escapar.

Tengo que encontrar otra manera, tiene que haber otra manera de liberar a Garfield de ese hechizo que lo encerró. Espera un minuto, ¿cómo demonios Garfield quedo atrapado en el libro?.

Raven no podía responder esa pregunta, así que comenzó a buscar respuestas en todos los libros que encontró sobre hechizos, dragones, hechiceros y todo tipo de libro que encontró en la biblioteca disfrazada de cuarto en la que dormía. Termino por encontrar un libro en el que decía que la única manera de que un mortal quede atrapado en un libro, es que un hechicero lo encierre o que haya leído las paginas encantadas del libro en el que esta aprisionado. Obviamente Malchior no era capaz de haber encerrado a Chico Bestia desde adentro del libro, o sea que el muy descarado había encantado las paginas para que ella quedara atrapada con él.

- Entonces de qué manera lo libero, veamos…- Raven buscaba desesperadamente una manera de liberar el chico en el libro, sin que Malchior fuera liberado también. Paso largos minutos buscando hasta que por fin encontró la aclamada respuesta. "La única manera de liberar a un mortal de la prisión de unas páginas sin desatar la catástrofe es ir por él"

- No lo comprendo…- Raven analizo y volvió a analizar la extraña frase, hasta que al fin lo comprendió, ella debía entrar en el libro también.- No hay opción, tengo que entrar…- La hechicera comenzó a buscar conjuros que la ayudaran a entrar en el libro, y así rescatar a su entrometido compañero, ya que el encantamiento de Malchior lo agoto Chico Bestia.- Aquí esta- Después de revisar otros varios libros más, al fin encontró el encantamiento pertinente, suspiro y busco el elegante libro blanco en el que vagaba su amigo y el poderoso dragón del que algún día se enamoró.

Raven abrió el libro y pudo observar la profunda mirada del hechicero, lo cerró y lo coloco encima de su cama, luego lo observo por unos minutos y dio un suspiro profundo, no estaba segura de que luego de entrar al libro podría salir. Pero sin duda alguna su curioso amigo verde, no debía quedarse encerrado allí. Menos si estaba encerrado con semejante acompáñate. La chica volvió a suspirar y coloco la palma de su mano encima del sofisticado libro, luego de eso esbozo un conjuro que acababa de aprender en otro de sus libros. Terminado de pronunciar el conjuro, el libro se abrió y la chica quedo envuelta en la misma luz que había desaparecido Chico Bestia anterior mente y la hechicera también desapareció.

Luego de algunos minutos que parecieron siglos, Raven abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba en lo que parecía una cama muy antigua y una habitación de igual manera. Poco a poco se incorporó en la cama. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la ataco, al parecer por el esfuerzo que había hecho con sus poderes al entrar a ese libro. Raven coloco sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos para aliviar un poco el dolor, fue entonces cuando escucho una fina y dulce voz de una chica.

- ¿Srta. Veo que despertó, se le ofrece algo? – Pregunto una linda chica de largo cabello dorado, acomodado en dos hermosas y bien confeccionadas trenzas.

- ¿Matilde?- Pregunto la hechicera confundida, la chica solo le brindo una cálida sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Raven se confundió bastante, ella creía que el único ser encerrado en aquel libro era Malchior.- Pero…- La chica no termino su frase ya que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

- Nos volvemos a ver dulce Raven- Frente a ella estaba él, el hombre que le había roto el corazón, que acabo con sus esperanzas en el amor, ese desgraciado que la engaño. Malchior intento acercarse a la hechicera, pero esta no lo permitió.

- Aléjate de mí- Escupió la chica amenazando con magia negra en su mano. Pero el hechicero no se alejó y aunque no lo podía saber con certeza Raven podía jurar que él sonreía.

- Tranquila Raven, no quiero hacerte daño y aunque quisiera no podría pues aquí adentro mi magia es casi nula. Si tuviera la suficiente, ¿no crees que la habría utilizado para salir?, pero lamentablemente el libro neutraliza mi magia.- Raven se mostraba desconfiada hacia cada palabra del hechicero, pero si lo analizaba bien, aquella revelación tenía mucha coherencia, así que la chica dejo de amenazar al elegante ojiazul con su magia, pero no bajo la guardia.

- ¿Dónde está Chico Bestia?- Pregunto Raven con su tono monótono, sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que Matilde estaba allí en el libro encerrada también.

- Mmm… tu amigo curioso, él se encuentra bien- Dijo el hechicero, evadiendo la pregunta.

- No pregunte como esta, sino, en donde esta- Recrimino Raven, al parecer no existía el perdón para Malchior, al menos no departe de la linda peli lavanda.

- Te llevare con él, pero antes debes hacer algo.- Respondió el cautivante hechicero. Raven solo lo miro expectante y lo ínsito a que siguiera- Debes utilizar cualquiera de los vestidos, que están en ese almario. Pero no debes salir con tu ropa moderna y demasiado llamativa aquí.- Termino por responder Malchior dándole una mirada lasciva a Raven a lo que esta se cubrió con la capa.

- No lo entiendo- Fue la única respuesta de ella.

- Si estas dentro del libro, todo en él es real Raven, por esa razón es que Matilde te estaba atendiendo, en realidad ella es mi sirvienta, y al igual que existe ella existen todos los monstros sobre quienes leíste y si descubren que no perteneces a aquí te atacaran- Fue la respuesta del hechicero.

- ¿Pero no se supone que acabaste con ellos, o bueno Rorak acabo con ellos?- Dijo Raven recordando que el nombre del verdadero hechicero es Rorak, fue en ese instante que una duda asalto su mente.- Espera, Rorak, ¿dónde lo puedo encontrar?- Pregunto curiosa la hechicera a lo que el fino dragón no pudo contener su elegante risa.

- No seas ingenua dulce Raven, Rorak y yo somos la misma persona, el solo fue un personaje que invente para poder manipularte, pero yo soy Malchior De Nol, un poderoso hechicero que puede tomar forma de dragón. – Cuando Malchior termino de restregarle en la cara a Rave n como la había manipulado en el pasado esta solo cambio la mirada y cerro sus ojos muy fuerte, aunque ella quisiera sentir que había superado lo sucedido, no era así, aun le dolía y no entendía porque.

- Basta, lárgate y déjame en paz…- Malchior le dio una última mirada a la chica y esbozo otra de sus invisibles y seductoras sonrisas, luego le dio la espalda y se dispuso a dejar la habitación de la chica, pero antes volvió a escuchar su voz- Te odio…- Él sabía que lo decía enserio su tono de voz era frio pero herido, ella realmente sentía lo que decía. El hechicero se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Lo sé, y no tienes idea de cómo lo lamento- Dijo con su elegante voz sin darse la vuelta y luego abandono la habitación dejando muy confundida a Raven.

En el comedor del gigantesco castillo, se encontraba un apuesto y verde joven, sentado en una de las sillas mientras jugaba sutilmente pero de forma desesperada con una copa de vino. Llevaba puesto un traje al estilo medieval color azul en terciopelo y unas botas negras. Su cabello también estaba arreglado como lo usaban en aquella época. El chico realmente había dado un cambio increíble, parecía todo un noble de la edad media. El cambiante escucho algunos pasos, y volteo instintivamente, para encontrarse con el rostro de su dolor de cabeza en aquel momento, Malchior, quien venía en camino del comedor luego de haber dejado a Matilde ayudando a Raven con su vestimenta.

- ¿Dónde está ella?- Pregunto Chico Bestia, con desesperación.

- Descuida, ella está bien, bajara en un instante…- Respondió Malchior ocupando el lugar del rey, porque en realidad él era el rey de aquel lugar.

- De acuerdo- Respondió Chico bestia. Y una duda atravesó la perversa mente del dragón.

- ¿Te gusta cierto?- Pregunto de manera directa, sin ningún rodeo, poniendo algo nervioso al chico.

- Am… de que… ¿de que estas hablando?- Chico Bestia no sabía que responder, porque ni siquiera él mismo sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta. Malchior iba a volver a hacer la pregunta, pero justo en ese momento escucharon pasos en las escaleras que estaban en frente del comedor y ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Los dos caballeros se quedaron hipnotizados al ver a la bella hechicera en aquel vestido.

- ¿Raven?- Dijeron ambos al uní solo y la chica les dedico una fría mirada.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas... lamento la tardanza, pero empece la uni.. y bla, bla, bla... ya saben el resto! pero me escape un ratito para terminar este capi. Para los que me han leido anterior mente, lo se, lo se... en este fic los capitulos son bastante cortos comparados con los otros fics que he escrito, pero no lo se, este me gusta asi mas corto :3 lo siento :( Pero bueno espero que les guste en capi a todos y gracias por sus reviews.

Este Fic iba a ser un One-Shot, pero se me salio de las manos y e aqui el resultado, veremos cuan largo se da. La verdad no creo que demaciado, pero bueno ya me voy por favor me dejan saber su opinion!

Se aceptan, chocolates, bombones, flores, corazones, tomatasos, insultos y todo lo que venga... pero sobre todo reviews hahaha es el motor que mueve toda mi imaginacion! bueno gracias y bye bye! :)


	3. Primer Demonio

Capítulo 3: Primer demonio

Raven bajaba las escaleras a un paso desesperantemente lento, Malchior y Chico Bestia estaban hipnotizados con el vaivén del movimiento del complicado vestido de la chica. El vestido era corte de princesa, dejando sus hombros descubiertos, pero cubriendo sus manos y antebrazos con dos largos guantes que al final terminaban con un detalle en rojo, encima de la elaborada vestimenta la chica tenía un corsé también negro con detalles rojos, con finas cintas de ceda ajustándolo. Haciendo ver sus senos más grandes y firmes de lo normal. La chica miro a la mesa donde se encontraba Garfield y Malchior y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Podrían controlar sus impulsos- Dijo Raven con su monótono tono de voz- Siento la lujuria que emana de sus cuerpos tratando de apropiarse del mío.- Chico Bestia se sonrojo al escuchar aquel planteamiento de la chica. Mientras que Malchior solo dirigió su mirada hacia su copa de vino.

- Te… vez hermosa… Raven- Dijo Chico Bestia con timidez, esperando no causar el enojo en la chica. Era un cumplido, pero después de todo era un cumplido para Raven. Nunca se sabe que esperar con ella. La chica solo le dio una fría mirada y asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

- ¿Es necesaria la vestimenta tan extravagante Malchior?- Pregunto Raven sintiéndose incomoda con el atuendo, extrañaba su capa. Esa capa que escondía tanto, esa capa que la sacaba de aprietos.

- Es necesaria si quieres sobrevivir en mi mundo- Respondió con simpleza el hechicero con los ojos clavados en un antiguo libro.

- Ese libro…- Dijo Raven con algo de emoción e su voz, al parecer el libro que poseía Malchior era de su total interés.

- ¿Qué sucede con el libro Raven?- Pregunto Malchior interesado y esta vez dedicándole una intensa mirada a Raven.

- Am… no nada- Respondió ella, visiblemente ocultando algo.

- Vamos Rae, que pasa con el libro, dilo no te hagas de rogar- Siempre, Chico Bestia, siempre tan inoportuno. Siempre arruinando los planes. Raven le lanzo una mirada llena de odio, despertando el interés en Malchior.

- ¿Raven, que sucede con el libro?- Volvió a preguntar el hechicero, pero esta vez con autoridad en su voz.

- No es nada Malchior, basta de conversaciones sin sentido y dime si algún portal me ayudara a salir de aquí…- Pregunto Raven, pues ya había dado el primer paso para rescatar a su amigo que era entrar al libro. Pero ahora debía salir sin liberar al dragón y eso era un trabajo complicado de sobremanera. Malchior esbozo una risa burlona.

- ¿Un portal? No estás en otra dimensión Raven, estas atrapada en un libro. Si fuera tan sencillo como cruzar un portal yo hubiera salido hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo el dragón aun leyendo el dichoso libro que tanta curiosidad le causaba a Raven. Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego se paró de la silla y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Raven, retirando la bufanda de su rostro, dejando ver la sínica pero hermosa sonrisa que profesaba.- Para salir de aquí dulce Raven hace falta mucho más que un simple portal.- Recito Malchior en el oído de Raven quien había quedado paralizada con el acercamiento del hechicero.

- Aléjate de ella- Dijo Chico Bestia empujando a Malchior lejos de Raven en un impulso. El de ojos azules le dio una mirada llena de odio al chico y luego tomo su habitual postura elegante.

- Tranquilo chico, podrás ser capaz de imitar muchos animales, pero no podrás igualarme si decido darle el control a mi dragón interno que espera por salir. No me des motivos para complacerlo.- Amenazo Malchior con severidad a Chico Bestia, pero este no se intimido.

- No te acerques a Raven, nunca más dejare que la lastimes- Grito Chico Bestia con toda la valentía e indignación de la que fue capaz. Malchior comenzó a reír ante la reacción del chico. Y luego sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos.

- Basta Malchior contrólate- Dijo Raven consiente de que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Malchior de un momento a otro dejo de ser el apuesto y elegante hechicero para convertirse en la gran e intimidante bestia que tenía dentro.

- ¿Raven?- Dijo Chico Bestia entre asustado y confundido.

- Vete, Chico Bestia, yo me encargare de él- Dijo Raven observando como el imponente dragón estaba a punto de atacar.

- ¿Qué? Nunca te dejaría- Dijo Chico Bestia dedicándole una cálida mirada a Raven quien le dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible y luego el chico se convirtió en un tiranosaurio Rex y fue directamente y sin ningún rodeo al ataque del dragón. Mientras Raven le brindaba protección con su magia, para que Malchior no lo pudiera lastimar. Pero el dragón conservaba sus fuerzas en esa forma monstruosa, tal vez como hechicero su magia era débil, pero como dragón el fuego que expulsaba de su boca era como estar en el mismo infierno, pagando por alguno de los pecados capitales. Malchior destruyo la protección que Raven le brindaba al cambiante y lo ataco de una manera despiadada dejando a Chico Bestia inconsciente en el suelo, en su forma humana. Luego tiro a Raven al suelo y con su enorme pata la acorralo. Raven intentó zafarse con su magia, pero era inútil Malchior en su forma de dragón era exageradamente fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa dulce Raven? ¿No tienes el poder suficiente para acabar conmigo?- Pregunto el escalofriante dragón con esa voz tan venenosa que utilizaba cuando tomaba esa forma. Raven lo miro a sus dos enormes y rojos ojos y con todas sus fuerzas envolvió la pata del dragón en magia y salió de debajo de él.

- Basta Malchior… ¡Basta!- Grito la bruja enviándole una fuerte ráfaga de su magia que el dragón esquivo con dificultad. Luego Malchior volvió a tomar su forma humana.

- No intentes jugar conmigo Raven, la próxima vez no seré tan gentil- Dijo el hechicero dándose la vuelta para irse, dejando sola a Raven con Chico Bestia quien aún no había reaccionado.

- Detente- Dijo Raven con autoridad, llamando la atención del albino- hagamos una tregua.- Termino por decirle la chica extendiéndole la mano, ella bien sabía que no le convenía tener a Malchior en su contra. Aunque le costara tragarse su orgullo que tanto protegía, debía salvaguardar su vida y la de su amigo.

- ¿Una tregua? – Pregunto Malchior dudando de tomar la mano de Raven, pero finalmente lo hizo y no conforme con eso en un indispensable movimiento la acerco a él, hasta aproximarse a su cuello- ¿Y yo que gano con eso dulce Raven?- Dijo el hechicero en su oído causándole un notable sonrojo a la chica. Quien luego de algunos segundos lo aparto de ella con brusquedad.

- No… te acerques más- Dijo la chica con firmeza en sus palabras, ella sabía que Malchior la quería manipular. ¿Pero para qué? Él sabía muy bien que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo salir de las dichosas páginas del libro.

- No lo hare, si no lo deseas dulce Raven… Cuando mi cercanía no agobie tu aura entonces te daré esa tregua- Dijo Malchior haciendo ademan de retirarse.

- No me vas a manipular nuevamente… - Dijo Raven algo cabizbaja- No lo permitiré- Termino por recobrar la fuerza y la frialdad característica de su voz. Malchior comenzó a reír, con esa risa que era un manjar de finura, tan exquisito como venenoso.

- Nunca fue mi intención volver a hacerlo mi bella dama- Respondió el albino aun dándole la espalda a Raven y continúo su camino sin más. Dejando a Raven como siempre confundida, el dragón era un ser muy complicado y descifrarlo cada vez se hacía más imposible. Pero nada es imposible para una hechicera mitad demonesa ¿o sí?

- Garfield…- Susurro la chica recordando que el cambiante había quedado en ese estado solo por defenderla a ella. Después de todo Chico Bestia podía ser todo lo entrometido e incoherente del mundo. Pero sin duda alguna también era un amigo incondicional capaz de jugarse la vida por defender a cualquier miembro del equipo. O al menos eso creía Raven.

- Rae… ¿estás bien?- Pregunto el cambiante en un susurro, pues aún seguía débil por el ataque de Malchior.

- Lo estoy, pero no me parece que tú lo estés- Respondió la chica.

- Lo estoy… Yo…- Chico Bestia intento levantarse pero perdió el balance y volvió a caer- Rayos, estoy más mareado que un trompo defectuoso- Rio el chico, ni siquiera en una situación crítica como en la que se encontraba dejaba de bromear.

- No es hora de decir idioteces Chico Bestia, no comiences a hacer esos extraordinarios chistes o me harás vomitar, ven te ayudo- Dijo la peli lavanda ofreciéndole una mano al chico para ponerse de pie. Chico Bestia le sonrió y acepto su mano.

- Entonces, ¿hacia dónde iremos?-Pregunto el chico.

- A mi habitación- Respondió monótonamente Raven ayudando al chico a caminar y dirigiéndolo hacia su habitación.

- ¿Tienes habitación aquí?- Pregunto Chico Bestia sorprendido.

- ¿Si, tu no?- Pregunto Raven extrañada.

- No- Dijo Chico Bestia encogiéndose de hombros. -Supongo que dormiré donde me agarre la noche, después de todo me puedo convertir en cualquier animal así que descuida…- Dijo el chico haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con las manos.

- Puedes quedarte en mi habitación- Dijo Raven sonrojándose un poco ante la idea.

- ¿Raven?- Chico Bestia estaba confundido, no podía entenderlo. Raven jamás permitiría semejante situación.

- No hagas que me arrepienta…- Dijo la chica con su acostumbrada monotonía y Chico Bestia cerro la boca. Dormir en la misma habitación que Raven, esa oportunidad nunca la perdería.

* * *

Ya la noche se había apoderado de las páginas en las que vagaban ambos titanes, ninguno se había alimentado, pues la cena se convirtió en una batalla con un invencible dragón. Batalla en la que Chico Bestia salió lastimado. Raven no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. Si tan solo hubiera quemado el libro cuando tuvo la oportunidad nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Raven se encontraba en la cama, leyendo un libro que estaba en su cuarto, cortesía de Malchior. Chico Bestia dormía en la alfombra que estaba al pie de la cama de Raven transformado en un tierno gatito verde. Raven aprovecho para ir a la cocina del gigantesco castillo por algo de comida para ambos.

Raven Pov.

Baje las escaleras rogando no encontrarme a nadie, no soy muy sociable eso es algo obvio. Tenía mi capa y debajo de ella un simple camisón, no comprendo como las personas de esta época podían dormir con tanta ropa encima. Cuando me puse enzima todo lo que implica ser una dama de la nobleza de esta época casi muero asfixiada de calor. Así que opte por ponerme un camisón de seda negro, al que inevitablemente le hice algunos arreglos, debía llegarme a los tobillos y cubrir mis brazos pero yo no soportaba el calor así que lo convertí en un camisón moderno, con tiras y su largo bueno… vario un poco, ahora me llegaba a mitad de muslos. Según tenía entendido el camisón actuaba como ropa interior, pero obviamente yo tenía mi ropa interior bajo el dichoso camisón. Además Matilde decía que era indecente andar en camisón por todos lados, así que me cubrí con mi capa. Baje descalza en busca de la dichosa cocina, creo que no sería tan fácil encontrarla. Después de todo el castillo no era muy humilde. Seguí caminando y caminando y no encontraba la dichosa cocina. Me detuve un instante a descansar y me recosté de una pared. Pero mi descanso no duro demasiado ya que la pared roto, literalmente roto y me llevo a un ¿túnel? Sí, eso un tipo de pasadizo secreto.

Repentinamente antorchas comenzaron a resplandecer en las paredes del túnel indicando el camino que debía seguir. Sé que es estúpido seguir un camino que no conoces, pero de todas formas no me quedaba otra opción. Mire mis manos y emane energía para corroborar que todo estaba en orden. Si sucedía algo, siempre puedo contar con mi magia. Seguí mi camino observando muchos dibujos y grabados extraños en las paredes del túnel. Cuando llegue al final del mismo vi algo que me dejo sorprendida. El libro que tenía Malchior en la tarde estaba allí, en el medio de una cueva, la única luz que había, resplandecía sobre él. Esa era la única salida, ese libro contenía el hechizo que debía recitar para salir de aquí. Solo yo era capaz de recitar el hechizo pues solo habíamos dos hechiceros aquí adentro Malchior y yo, y la única capaz de salir de aquí era yo, ya que no tenía mi magia inhibida como Malchior. Sentí un gran impulso de correr hacia el dichoso libro y tomarlo para largarme de aquí con Chico Bestia de una vez. Pero no era tonta, yo sabía que Malchior era muy astuto, definitivamente ese libro tenía que tener alguna protección. Con mi energía tome una roca que había en el suelo y la lance en dirección del libro. Un monstro color azul oscuro, de tres cabezas con cuatro patas y dos colas abrió sus seis ojos rojos carmesí. Y comenzó a correr hacia mí.

- Bingo- Pronuncie y me eleve en el aire para que el monstro no me hiciera daño, sabía que Malchior no era idiota. Y vaya custodio que escogió para el libro, ese monstro era uno de los tres demonios que según el libro, Rorak había derrotado. Ya veo que todo el libro fue una gran mentira - Después de todo Malchior sería un gran escritor.- Sonreí ante mi propio sarcasmo. Pero era cierto, Malchior invento toda una novela de fantasía para engatusarme y lo logro y yo no era precisamente una tonta.

Estaba en el aire, pero el monstro era muy grande y de un salto me alcanzaría, tenía que deshacerme del y tomar el libro para largarme. Pero como, le lance energía para que se alejara un poco, pero no le paso mucho. El monstro seguía persiguiéndome, creí estar perdida cuando…

- ¿Raven?- Escuche esa indiscutible y tierna voz. Pero inevitablemente el monstro también la escucho y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

- Chico Bestia cuidado…- Grite en la desesperación, no podía permitir que le pasara algo a Garfield no ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

Ok! Lo se fue corto y lo deje en un asqueroso y odioso suspenso. Jajaja! Pero es muy necesario.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, En perfil esta la dirección en la que aparece una imagen de Raven con el vestido que llevaba cuando bajo las escaleras, véanla y tengan un maravilloso día, tarde, noche…!

Ya saben Reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, manifestaciones de enojo, frustraciónes (soy psicóloga virtual en mi tiempo libre xp) No es cierto…

Abrazos y besos

Yaz


End file.
